Eddie's Story
by TheDodger55
Summary: A story told through the eyes of the Osirian. His story. Basically shows that everything is NEVER as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. This is a new story I just came up with and it's about Eddie, the Osirian, if you will. This is a story, all in his POV, about how he got into England, how he adapted, and basically about the whole mystery that we all saw in Season 2. Might be a short chapter, but this is just and introduction.  
**

**Now, without further adieu, I give you Eddie's Story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Nickelodeon.  
**

'Sup? The name's Eddie. Though, my real name's Edison, but if you call me that, you might as well be dead where you stand. Anyways, by my accent, you guessed it, I'm American. I was born there. My home. Where I knew I would fit in. I know what you're thinking, "An American in England? That's already been done. What's so different?" It is different, actually. You may have heard stories told by Brits of how Americans adapted here in jolly ol' England, but you've never heard the story through the eyes of one. Both hearts hold different meanings of both our kinds. But just like 400 years ago, we lived side by side. We belonged where we wouldn't be judged by one another. Though, I was judged right on the spot. Like Yacker said, "Just what we need, more Americans.", but I'll let you worry about her later 'cause this is my story. Brace yourself because it's about to begin. **  
**

Who knew life in Brit Central could hold these types of adventures that could lead to life or death and make me one step closer to finding out who I really am?

Eddie's Story


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know! WAY LATE! Haven't found the time to update. I thought I grew out of Fan Fiction, but one of my Fan Fiction friends started posting again and it inspired me to do more :) ENJOY!**

Now, what I'm about to share can't be taught in your 6th grade ancient history class, though it probably never will. I was born in America, East Coast to be more specific. I was the definition of a rebel, from when I was born to where I am now. My school wasn't the greatest in my opinion. To list all my wrong doings... got into fights, flunked my classes, told the daughter of the principal she was cute (and to repeat, SHE WAS!)

Other than that, it was just my mom and I. My father left when I was young. Whenever I asked my mom where he was, she'd just get upset. When I was 14, she got some stupid boyfriend. Not her type. Trust me, I know, I'm her son.

When I was young, I was an explorer, and that's what made people compare me to my father, never really understood then, but now I do. I was always getting hurt, not emotionally though. When I was 7, I was riding my skateboard at the skate park and, I remember, I was going really fast. I wanted to ride the railing so bad, so I jumped on that rail and slid down. Time seemed to pass slowly as I did it... only it went back to normal speed when I lost my balance and fell flat on my stomach. I was the curious type, when I was 9, I was playing basketball with my friends, then some bad ass college guys decided to crash our game. My friends ran off, but I stood my ground. They seemed arrogant, and I wondered if they were as good as I thought. Those guys smirked and let me shoot a few hoops, other than that, I felt I was one of them.

Time passed by too quickly and before I knew it, I was a 16-year-old teenager ready to take on the world. Going where the wind took me, feeling I could jump into the air and fly. I always thought that if I didn't care about something, it'll just blow over, but as time marched on, I found out that wasn't true.

I grew to be adventurous, thinking that everywhere I went, I was the Chosen One, the one who'd save the day, boy did that work out in the most weird way, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Like my father, I was secretive, never wanted to say what was on my mind. That always led to trouble, but I was always able to weave my way around to come out unpunished, which was basically the way I lived my life.

Now, you guys came to hear how I ended up as this "Osirian" person... thing... but where to begin is the toughest way to start. I suppose I'll start at the day where, for once, I couldn't weave my way out of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You asked for a new chapter so here you are! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 3-5 please.  
**

Monday...? No, I think it was Wednesday. It was the day where I got really pissed off at this one guy. He kept on trying to be a tough guy with me; he knew my reputation, so what else could he do? But that day... oh, that day... he pushed me over the edge. He crossed the line once too often.

It happened so fast. There he was, laughing in my face with other students crowding around us. I felt my anger boil over and... WHAM!

I punched him square in the jaw. I probably could've just broken it...

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" everyone chanted. He was about to lunge for me until the principal grabbed onto him and did his best to hold him back.

"Stop it! Enough!" he screamed. After pushing him away far enough, he turned to me. His face was bright red with anger and his eyes burned into me. I've never seen him this angry, let alone, when it had to do with me. "MILLER!" he screamed; after, everything was quiet. "My office... NOW! YOU'RE DONE!"

I had nothing else to do but obey. I lazily picked up my backpack and latched it over my shoulder. My walking was like it was in slow motion. I know, seems like a dramatic exit that you'd see in a movie, but this time, I wish I was because movies are made up, so this wouldn't be happening.

I walked into his office as if it was nothing. I couldn't let him sense my fear or see that I would actually care about what would happen to me.

"Mom?" I asked, surprised. This must be bad. I looked over and saw her stupid boyfriend, Mike. "Oh, why is he here?" I asked, now irritated.

"Edison! Show some respect!" she snapped.

"Why should I? He isn't my father!"

"Just... just sit down, son." she sighed.

I sat down on the opposite side of the room. We all waited another few minutes until my principal barged in.

"Your child is probably the worst this school has to offer," he flat out said, "not only tardies and detentions, but fighting and injuring others is where I draw the line, but he's already crossed it... more than enough times."

"What're you gonna do?" I asked in the most sassy tone I could pull off. "A month of detention? Suspended for the hundredth time? Surprise me, 'sir'" I said with air quotes.

"How's this for a surprise? You're expelled!" Wow... didn't see that one coming.

"Very well then..." my mom said quietly, "come, Eddie."

I got up with no emotion, as if I just got a detention, which wasn't such a big deal for me. This time... I questioned what I was gonna do next. I couldn't find the answer.

It was quiet the car ride home, except for the static on the radio. I looked out the window, watching the little rain drops glide down. Those little things were free. They were able to slide without anything in their way. But if another raindrop was in their way, they would just come together and it keep on going... what could keep me going?

"Edison, I'm very disappointed in you." my mom stated.

"I know." I said, nonchalantly.

"For once, can you learn to be civil?"

"Your mother's right." Mike remarked.

"Stay out of this, Mike!" I snapped.

"Edison! This is it; I've had enough! It's time you started figuring out who you are." My mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I've packed your bags. I'm sending you away to your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Might not be the best chapter, but I guess it'll have to do for now :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'm requesting for the same amount of reviews as the last chapter.  
**

Today was my last day in America. To be honest, I don't wanna leave. I know this sounds weird, but whenever the wind blows, I hear my name being called out. I wanna stay where I can be free. I wanna stay where I feel the warmth of my family's love. To stay in the place where I belong.

As I took out the trash that night, I could still smell that steak that Mike grilled. He knew steak was my favorite; he's always trying to kiss up to get my approval. Might as well milk it for my last few hours here, right?

I never thought something like this would lead up to anything. I mean, I could've been grounded, but going to England where I'd have to go to a school where my father is the headmaster? C'mon, that's kind of harsh.

This is the place I called "Home" and nothing will get in the way of it. My mom said I gotta start figuring out who I am; as long as you know where you come from, you should be as right as rain, I have no clue what she's talking about.

Everything I want is here. What's so great about England? It's not like I'm gonna find the love of my life right... RIGHT? When my father left, I became the man of the house, now that I'm leaving to go be with him... I can't believe I'm saying this, but what can I do without my mom? She gave me everything. She was both a mother and a father to me. I can't believe I took that for granted all these years, now looking back.

I looked up at the stars and then the full moon and I wondered what my father was thinking right now.

Is he happy I'm coming? Is he disappointed? Why the big push across the pond? What this all his idea?

It doesn't matter now. I realize that no matter how much I didn't want to go, my curiosity was piqued once again. Part of me wondered what life was like there and what these strangers were like.

I know that where ever I go, I'll come back to the place where I belong.

I will always return.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really on a roll! XD I'm trying to pre-write this in my notebook, but I'm hitting big Writer's Block right now -_- so if I don't update for a while when the time comes, you'll know why. But let's not think about that right now! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! Same request as last time :)  
**

"Welcome to England", the airport sign said at the main center. More like, "Welcome to Hell" if you ask me. I have got to find a way to get out of here! Plan A: Somehow get $2,000 for the plane home, apologize to my mom, go to a better school. Plan B... yeah, I got nothin'.

I went to the baggage claim and got my suitcase, apparently they already got the rest of my stuff at my new school. I had to walk a couple blocks to the nearest train station and when I saw the schedule, my train would be here in 10 minutes. Time I'll get to the school... 4. Hours. Later. Somebody kill me.

Train ride wasn't so special. Mostly caught up on some sleep and I woke up 15 minutes before I got to my station.

Cab ride wasn't the best. The driver kept on wanting to talk to me; I wasn't in the mood for any small talk.

We turned into the circle and I looked out my window and looked up at the school that looked like it came out of a Harry Potter movie. I sighed and shook my head. If they think they can just brainwash me like they probably did with the rest of the crowd, they are dead wrong. I cannot be tamed.

I paid the driver and took my suitcase. As I stepped out while he drove away, I took another gander at this school that would eventually turn into my prison.

Then it occurred to me... why waste my time here? This is a new world, might as well explore it. Can't be locked up on a boring old school with books and homework, can I?

So... that's what I did. I threw my suitcase in a bush where no one would find it and walked away!

I was on my own and started off my journey exploring my father's homeland! I held my chest high and never looked back!

At least... that's what I thought would happen...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm gonna be updating on a weekly basis because it's hard to pre-write stuff every night and my brain is getting fried -_- Sorry Wheaty lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna ask for 5 reviews on this chapter. ENJOY!  
**

I started off by simply running away from everything that had to do with this school. It's street, it's block, anything!

I kept running until I entered a town a few miles North of the school. By the looks of it, it seems this place holds all the popular hang outs that students would go to after school hours. I know what I was doing was wrong, but at the time, I didn't care. I wanted to experience the strange lives these Brits live.

As I walked down the street, it seemed to be normal; coffee shops, movie theaters, ice cream and pizza parlors... only problem was that all adults were looking at me. Some had the expression of fear, some gave me dirty looks.

I walked past one man who seemed to be confused on why I was walking around. We both locked eyes for a second and then I just simply shrugged my shoulders and began to walk away.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"What're talking about?" I asked, just as confused as him.

"You should be in school."

I chuckled. "I'm not going to any school, okay? I shouldn't even be here."

"You're digging yourself a hole that you do not want to be in."

"Excuse me?"

"The authorities take education very seriously. They don't take kindly to ditchers."

"But I'm no ditcher. They'll never know I wasn't in school as long as they don't find me outside of it."

"You're not worried."

"Should I be?" I asked walking away from him.

"No... now I'm worried even more for you." the man whispered.

_"Crazy dude, what an idiot!" _I thought.

As I kept walking, I came across this coffee shop; seemed pretty simple. I kept laughing at what that guy said. As I looked inside, I saw 3... maybe 4 cops inside getting up and about to walk outside. I turned my back trying to think fast. I couldn't let them catch me.

As I was thinking, I heard the door open and I immediately ran into an alley. I pinned my back against the wall and did my best to stay calm and stay quiet.

I could finally breath again after they all walked past me and as they had their back turned to me... boy did I mess this up... I started laughing.

After covering my mouth, I did my best to walk away casually as if nothing had happened.

"Hey!" one of the officers yelled, looking at me. I still had my back turned. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Uh oh, I'm busted.

"Uhh... nope!" I yelled, running off.

"He's gettin' away!" another shouted,

"Get'em!" another screamed.

Before I could finally grasp what was going on, I had 4 cops after me.

So there I was, running with 4 cops on my tail. I had to lose them fast, lucky for me, I took track at my old school.

I swerved around a corner with the cops close behind me. They couldn't even see me and they still kept running. Wanna know why they didn't see me? Because I was up in the tree watching them the entire time! I knew I had to do something even more risky, so I jumped down and ran after them... I know... stupid, right?

As I caught up to one, he was too focused on what was in front of him, that he couldn't see me! What a chump! It was easy to keep pace with him, so I extended my foot to the left and tripped that guy! Landed flat on his face! The other cops had no clue what just happened! I literally laughed out loud and kept running.

I ran in between two of them and they were so confused, they didn't know what to do with themselves!

As they kept on trying to collect what just happened, I kept running away. I was free, no doubt about it! I looked back only to see no cops, must've been choking from all the dust I left behind! Ha!

I ran into another alley since the road ahead of me only led to a dead end. I looked up and saw a high wired fence... simple. I chuckled to myself.

Only, it didn't last long. Those cops wouldn't give up! They managed to catch up somehow and when they turned the corner, guess who was out in the open?

"Let's get'em!" one said with a creepy smile.

I had no other choice. I jumped on that wired fence and began to climb it. The cops seemed to have no trouble tailing behind, that's for damn sure.

As I flipped onto the other side and climbed down halfway, I jumped off and kept running. The cops had no trouble doing the same and the chase was back on.

I kept running, going where ever my feet took me. I didn't care where I was or where I was going, as long as I got away from them.

My feet decided to take me to another alley and I hoped to see another fence to give me a way out. But nope, I only saw a tall brick wall.

"We got'em now!" an officer said, laughing.

I did the first thing that came into my head. As they entered the alley, I jumped on the top of a couple trashcans to get a good height. As they entered and got closer, I jumped! The cops ducked their bodies to the ground as I flew over them and I landed with a steady bound. I kept running as soon as I landed and a ran a block more. I laughed out loud like a mad scientist. NO ONE COULD STOP ME!

I was so full of adrenaline, that I jumped on top of a small car and just like when I was 7, only without the railing or the skateboard, I slid down the windshield.

Time seemed to stop as I slid down. I felt on top of the world! Only... that came to an end. This time I didn't lose my balance.

I felt a wincing pain in my side and I totally flew off of that car. As I landed on my stomach, I saw that a police baton fell right across from me. I looked up and saw one of cops looking down at me... and laughing.

"Thought you'd get away, didn't you, American?" he asked.

I shook the pain off and I was about to attack this guy until I felt another baton be thrown at my back, which made me fall over again.

I tried to get up, but the other cops seemed to have caught up and one of them tackled me in order for me to stay on the ground.

I tried to shake him off, but the fourth joined in as well and now I got 2 cops on my back.

One kept my head and shoulders down while the other got a hold of my arms and put handcuffs around my wrists.

"Keep him still." the head officer said as he and his partner held up their batons, ready to throw or beat me with if I made any sudden moves.

I looked slightly over and saw the man who warned me before. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and he just sighed and looked down at the ground with shame.

The 2 officers who held me down roughly picked me up and shoved me forward.

I was scared; you all know that's hard for me to say. Mostly because I didn't know what was gonna happen to me. I thought they'd take me to jail, but I doubt it for a little thing like this. If I robbed a bank, I guarantee that'd be a different story.

I guess I'm going to school.

**A/N: The only reason I only had the officers carry batons is because England's police force doesn't carry guns as part of their equipment. Just thought I'd throw that little fun fact in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! :D I'm sure you all wanna know what happened to Eddie after he was "arrested". I'm gonna ask for 5 reviews this time. PLEASE REVIEW!**

There we all were, me and 4 cops walking so they can take me to school. The ones that tackled me were the ones holding onto my arms so I wouldn't try to run away.

I did my best to resist their efforts, giving my legs out (only when that happened, they would just pick me up and shove me forward), I tried backing up (that didn't work, they just kept pushing me), and just plain stopping but you all probably know by now how they made me keep going.

I did not need this right now. I honestly do not feel right about this. To think, all this happened because I wanted to go back to America. It's alright though, I'll find a way. These Brits aren't gonna break me that easily.

"Come on now!" the one on my left ordered.

"Keep going! Let's move!" the one on my right said.

I couldn't believe it! They were treating me like I was some kind of criminal and I just skipped out on a couple hours of school! Way to judge, you guys. They better not push me or else if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. If that happens, they better not be looking forward to me giving up.

There's a saying that goes, "If you can't catch a wave, then you're never gonna ride it." I wasn't even invited to come here, okay? I was brought against my will. These two things prove something about me: No one controls me. I'm free.

I was so tired from trying to resist that I just did what they told me to do... mostly so that they don't actually arrest me. I honestly have no clue what went wrong... well of course, I caused all this, but I just needed a recap of what happened these past several days.

All 5 of us walked the miles to where I would be dropped off and I walked tall and did my best to show off the little pride I had left in myself.

As we kept walking, I looked down that long, straight road that led to the school and that's when I realized... I was out of ideas.

A few minutes later, we were in the main courtyard. I kept screaming, "No!" and "Let me go!" and it wasn't helping how we somehow formed a crowd of students who found it amusing how an American was getting dragged into a school by police officers.

As we made it up the steps, the main officer opened the door and the rest pushed and even had to drag me in... and that's when I saw everything. I was so mesmerized by it all, I completely zoned out and actually walked in.

Every single teenager in a tacky plaid, red uniform! I looked every direction and it all looked the same to me. It was as if they were robots, I even saw some groups walking in unison.

Now that I was in school, the officers unlocked my handcuffs and my arms were free. I spent a couple seconds rubbing my wrists and then I tried to make another break for it.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" I declared. As I turned around to leave, my suitcase was thrown straight into my arms and I stumbled back a couple steps. As I looked up again, the main doors were closed shut. My only way out GONE! It made it worse by having two teachers blocking it with their arms crossed, glaring at me.

I didn't care if I actually had to fight for my freedom, so I was about to get those two out of the way, but other teachers came along and grabbed my arms as if they were the cops. They pulled me away as far from that door as possible and I just kept on resisting.

We got deeper into the crowd of student robots and I don't know what came over me, but I called out for help.

"Help!" I cried. "Get them off of me!" One of the teenage boys looked at me as I screamed and we both locked eyes. His eyes were his voice and his eyes clearly said, "There no way out."

I did not want to end up like them. I felt another adrenaline rush boiling and I jerked away from the teachers that held me in their grasp, only they were stronger than I thought. I actually had the strength to try and break free. The teachers were screaming at me trying to keep me in line until an all too familiar voice rang in my ears.

"SILENCE!" the voice screamed. I jerked my head around and that's when I saw him... my father... Eric Sweet, Headmaster of this prison. He walked towards me and the teachers in an obvious rehearsed professional manner. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"You weren't joking when you said this boy was a rebel, Eric." one teacher said, breathless.

Eric, for the first time in years, looked me in the eyes and studied me for what seemed like forever.

"This school has handled students like this before." he finally said. "This one will be no different."

I gave him a look of disgust. I'm his son and he treats me like some kind of juvenile delinquent who belongs in Juvenal Hall. Looks like nothing's changed.

"Take him to get his uniform fitting." Eric said, walking off.

"Very well." the same teacher said. "Come on, you." he said shoving me forward. I had no choice but to cooperate. But if they think that they can just control me like they do with the other students here... they are dead wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know this is really late, but I got sick last month and I was getting a lot of Writer's Block so this chapter might end up being not so great, but I do think it's pretty funny. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

The two teachers who had a hold on me dragged me to the student store where they had all the merchandise; backpacks, sweaters, stickers, you name it. They had a special room for uniforms which also worked as a fitting room... man, I did not want to be sent in there.**  
**

"What do we have here, gentlemen?" said the British man behind the counter.

"You better be careful with this one, Bernie; he's a wild one." said one of the teachers.

"Well, we'll see how wild he is once I'm through with him." Bernie sneered. "Bring'em to the back."

The teachers led me into the dressing room where I saw endless shelves of pants, shirts, jackets, ties, and shoes... it looks like the inside of a tuxedo store or something.

The teachers let me go and they left to wait outside. I was finally free for a few minutes. Bernie came in with some measuring tape to measure my arms and legs so that I can get the right size. Well, he ain't gettin' it today.

As Bernie walked behind me, I decided to have a bit of fun and slightly moved my foot farther to the side. The next thing I said...

"Bernie, meet the floor. Floor, meet Bernie." I chuckled.

"So that's how we're gonna play, huh?" he asked getting up.

"Oh, please, it was a joke."

"Quite right. Now hold out your left arm." I did as I was told.

As Bernie wrote down the measurements on a sheet of paper, I decided to have a bit more fun. I looked up and saw a shelf that held a metal cup full of hemming tools... this was gonna be good.

I kicked the wall and let physics do the rest. The vibration was able to knock the cup off balance and sent it smashing onto Bernie's hand and also pricking him a couple time with those needles. He whipped his head around at me angrily, and I just gave a little smile.

As he was measuring my legs for my pants, I was goin' full speed on the fun train,

"Bernie, look out!" I cried.

Bernie stood up straight and turned his body around to look behind him. A second later, I lifted my leg and kicked his butt and he landed flat on the ground.

"You and that floor really hit it off, didn't ya?" I asked, nonchalantly. Bernie only glared at me then got back to his work.

He was almost finished with his measurements, all he had to do now was get my waist. It's time to break this guy.

As he extended the tape, I swiftly wrapped my arm around it and pulled him towards me. He gasped as he looked up at me and I only gave him a devilish smile.

I pulled him closer and shoved him so he went flying across the room and his back hit against the wall. My shenanigans were done for the day.

"Cheating on the floor, are ya, Bernie? You little player, you." I laughed.

"Just!- go to the student lounging area." he said in the calmest voice he could. "Your uniform will be sent to your house tonight."

"As you wish, sir." I said jokingly, heading out. "Where exactly might that place be?"

"Turn left, then go straight." he said out of breath.

"Why thank you." I said, shutting the door. The teachers were still there waiting for me. "Uhh, guys? Yeah, already got the directions, don't need an escort." I said with a smirk. As I walked off with my luggage in hand, I could faintly hear on of the teachers voices.

"We gotta tame that stallion." he said, bewildered.


End file.
